WELCOME TO THE DARKNESS
by NorixBlack
Summary: Tras enterarse de que Snape es un espía de los mortífagos, Harry lo mata y es enviado a Azkaban, donde encontrará a Lucius Malfoy
1. Traicionado

**Disclaimer: Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece y solo escribo para divertirme.**

**Holaaa! Este fic es un reto que me propusieron EugeBlack y Aykasha-peke así que lógicamente, está dedicado a ellas. Muchos besos wapas. Contará de tres capítulos y bueno, decirme que opináis. Besos a todos,**

**NorixBlack.**

"_**WELCOME TO THE DARKNESS"**_

**TRACIONADO**

_Una vida destruida..._

Se sentía extrañamente ligero, como si flotase y lo que le estaba pasando le estuviese ocurriendo a otro.

Sentenciado de por vida en Azkaban y con la amenaza de un futuro beso de dementor si descubrían un posible complot de fuga o desobedecía a los guardianes su calidad de vida era ínfima.

_Absolutamente genial_ –pensó con furia mal contenida mientras recorría con paso vacilante el estrecho corredor que le conduciría a la que sería su residencia durante el resto de su vida. Iba custodiado por dos aurores del ministerio y cuatro dementores, los hombres lanzaban miradas inquietas a los repulsivos seres que los acompañaban pero no se atrevían a objetar nada.

El muchacho, que no contaría más de dieciséis años rodó los ojos y los ignoró a ambos. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho y no consideraba justo el castigo ejercido en comparación a la falta cometida.

Los dementores se detuvieron y con un dedo putrefacto señalaron una puerta con barrotes oxidados por los que se paseaban chispas de magia. Uno de los aurores, el que parecía más experimentado sacó la varita y murmuró unas cuantas palabras, que provocaron que la puerta se abriera con un sonido chirriante. Empujaron al chico a la celda y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

El auror que había abierto la puerta sonrió malignamente y movió ligeramente la mano, en señal de despedida, acabando finalmente con la extremidad quieta y el dedo corazón extendido en dirección al preso. El otro auror tan solo lo miró de soslayo y luego retiró la mirada.

Los dementores se alejaron, seguidos por los miembros del Ministerio y por fin el joven se quedó solo en la más profunda de las oscuridades.

Entornó los ojos, intentando vislumbrar algo, pero pronto se rindió. Estaba muy cansado, mañana ya idearía un plan para poder salir de allí, ahora solo quería... -bostezó- Dormir.

Era sorprendente que alguien que acaba de ser condenado a la perpetua en Azkaban, pudiese dormir tan tranquilamente con la presencia de los dementores junto a su puerta. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo que ese niño que se había convertido en hombre demasiado rápidamente había perdido toda esperanza, y tal solo albergaba un pequeño sueño en su interior, el mismo que había hecho que el indomable Sirius Black saliese de allí: Venganza.

Se dejó caer sobre el catre y abandonó el mundo real, para internarse en aquel donde Morfeo era el máximo gobernante.

Lo despertó el ruido de una escudilla metálica al chocar contra el suelo de piedra, se levantó tambaleándose y recogió su comida. El dementor permaneció unos instantes más junto a su celda, provocándole un escalofrió al joven, que se sentó en la esquina más alejada de la puerta y comenzó a comer la sosa comida con las manos, pues sus guardianes no se habían dignado a entregarle tenedores.

-Me siento como un perro -dijo en voz alta. El preso de la celda contigua murmuró algo en su intranquilo sueño y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando terminó de comer empezó a pasear por la celda de un lado para otro, incapaz de permanecer quieto un solo instante. La idea de pasarse allí el resto de su vida lo volvía loco de coraje.

¿Quiénes se creían ellos para encerrarle como un animal? Lo pagarían muy caro.

Algo en la sucia pared llamó su atención. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, era imposible, debía de ser una ilusión, no podían ser tan mezquinos... Con lentos pasos se deslizó hasta el muro que había llamado su atención, pasó una pálida mano por la superficie y se derrumbó. Era real.

Alzó la cabeza, e igual que un lobo que aúlla a la luna llena, Harry Potter emitió un desgarrador grito que acabó convertido en un triste sollozo.

Allí, en esa misma pared, que momentos antes había tocado el-niño-que-había-vivido estaban gravados los nombres de _Padfoot, Prongs, Moony, Lily y Harry_.

El prisionero dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su cara durante varios minutos más, pero cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estos se habían oscurecido al máximo y su respiración estaba peligrosamente calmada.

Harry Potter había dejado de estar enfadado, ahora estaba absolutamente furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevían a encerrarlo en la misma celda en donde su padrino se había podrido por trece años? Mejor todavía, ¿Cómo se atrevían a mandarlo a él a Azkaban? El odio se deslizó entre la magia accidental del muchacho, que se vio rodeado por un viento que alborotaba aún más sus cabellos. Pero antes de que alguien pudiera notar su despliegue de magia sin varita, que por muy fuerte que fuera no le serviría para salir de allí, se detuvo. Con una sola infracción los dementores tenían permiso para darle el beso, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

Ya más calmado siguió inspeccionando la celda, buscando más recuerdos de su padrino, pero era difícil pues la sala estaba en penumbra y tan solo la zona de los nombres que había descubierto antes estaba levemente iluminada. No tardó demasiado tiempo en encontrar otro puñado de letras. Entre los nombres destacaban el de _Petigrew_ tachado varias veces y el de _Snivellus_.

Crujió los nudillos al ver el último de ellos, Severus Snape era la causa por la que se encontraba en ese antro. Los dementores le trajeron a la memoria sus últimas palabras con el profesor pero las desechó de su mente y siguió leyendo los gravados que Sirius había hecho durante su larga estancia allí.

Se quedó un rato observando la sencilla frase de: _Yo soy Sirius Black_, y no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima volviera a escurrírsele por la mejilla.

La muerte de su padrino había sido el detonante de un cambió radical en su vida. Pasó de ser tímido a ser completamente introvertido, no hablaba a menos que le preguntaran y eso tampoco sucedía a menudo pues sus amigos en vez de ayudarle habían preferido darle "espacio", lo que no era más que una excusa para decir que estaba hartos de él. Ese verano, Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, había desaparecido después de un ataque mortífago en la Madriguera, y desde entonces no se sabía nada más de ella. Harry siempre supo que Ron lo culpaba por no haberlo podido evitar. ¿Pero que se creía él? ¿Qué movía los hilos del destino? Si así fuera se abría designado uno bastante mejor para él... Hermione también se había alejado de él, e incluso evitaba su mirada.

Harry se refugió en los libros, y memorizó cada tomo que se puso a su alcance. Pronto no le quedó más que leer, y un día se internó en la antigua biblioteca de los Black, ahora propiedad suya y comenzó su aprendizaje en las Artes Oscuras.

Cuando regresó al colegio ya no era el mismo que el año anterior. La magia negra se había introducido en su interior, dándole fuerza, agilidad mental y sobretodo, poder. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado como a cualquier otro chico de su edad y sus facciones se afilaron. Sus prendas se constituyeron a base de negro y rojo sangre, todo de una excelente calidad. Y ahí fue cuando Ron le dio la espalda por completo. La envidia y los celos que siempre había guardado en su interior estallaron al ver que su amigo, era más poderoso, más inteligente, más famoso, más rico y más atractivo que él.

Incluso Malfoy había dejado de molestarlo, se había encontrado muchas veces con él en la biblioteca y habían hecho un silencioso acuerdo de paz. Cuando se cruzaban por lo pasillos, el rubio inclinaba levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo pero no pronunciaba palabra. A Ron y a Hermione según había oído, les seguía insultando, pero el nunca vio como lo hacía ya que nunca estaba con ellos.

Una noche, volviendo de la Sección Prohibida bajo su capa invisible vio a Snape meterse en una antigua aula en desuso. Sacando al Gryffindor que ocultamente aun portaba lo siguió, el profesor hablaba con alguien por la chimenea, visiblemente excitado. Cuando se apartó un segundo, Harry pudo ver quien era el otro interlocutor, cayéndose casi del susto. La cabeza de una Bellatrix Lestrange igual de emocionada que su acompañante se suspendía entre las llamas.

-Phiros dice que se ocupará de dirigir el asalto, el lord Oscuro nos esperara en la Mansión. Necesito que distraigas al viejo durante el ataque, si se entera estamos perdidos –dijo la mujer.

-No te preocupes, Dumbledore confía ciegamente en mi. Será mejor que te vallas Bella –la despidió Snape dándose la vuelta.

Harry recordaba como había temblado de impotencia por la traición cometida e impulsivamente se arrancó la capa de un tirón, quedando visible ante su profesor.

-¡TRAIDOR! –bramó, apuntándole con la varita. Snape con toda su sangre fría tan solo tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendido, pero no pareció en absoluto preocupado.

-Valla Potter, siempre husmeando, igual que tu padre, tienes que comprender que eso te tendría que llevar alguna vez a un sitio que no te gustase –respondió el adulto, disfrutando de la reacción que sus palabras estaban provocando en su alumno.

Harry se agitó aun más.

-¡SIEMPRE ESTUVO DE SU LADO!

Los gritos habían atraído a los prefectos y a los profesores que estaban haciendo la ronda. Incluso el director había bajado a comprobar que pasaba. McGonaggal llamó a la puerta con fuerza, exigiendo que se abriese inmediatamente.

Snape, comprendiendo que los que estaban fuera escucharían las palabras que se dijeran dentro, sonrió y dijo:

-¡Potter! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Baja esa varita ahora y nadie resultará herido.

Los gritos de fuera se acallaron para poder oír mejor.

-¡CÁLLLESE! ¡USTED ES UNA ESCORIA! ¡NO MERECE VIVIR!

-Potter, por una vez en tu vida deja de decir tonterías y ¡baja ya esa maldita varita! –mientras tanto Snape deslizó su varita entre los dedos y en voz baja murmuró:

_-Obliviate._

Harry reaccionó inmediatamente y lanzó el único maleficio que se le ocurrió que podría detener al rayo blanco.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

El chorro de luz verde avanzó inexorable hasta el profesor, destruyendo el hechizo del otro a su paso y deteniéndose solamente cuando alcanzo por fin, a su victima. El cadáver cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y la puerta del aula se abrió, descubriéndoles a los recién llegados un tétrico escenario.

-Minerva por favor, llama a Cornelius, dile que avise a los dementores. Pronto tendrán uno nuevo -ordenó Dumbledore con voz imperativa.

-Profesor... no es lo que parece... tiene que comprender... –intentó defenderse el ojiverde.

-Yo lo único que comprendo Harry, es que acabas de matar a un profesor a sangre fría, y que eso te supondrá como mínimo la perpetua en Azkaban

Los ojos del director eran fríos como el hielo, y mostraban que no creía una palabra de lo que el joven decía.

-Pero... usted no sabe...

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ASESINO! ¡MATASTE A SNAPE, AL IGUAL QUE MATASTE A MI HERMANA! –chilló su ex amigo desde el marco de la puerta. Hermione lloraba, pero su rostro era duro y su barbilla estaba alzada. Tampoco ella le creía.

-¡Yo no mate a tu hermana Ron! Y a Snape fue porque... –pero se calló al ver las frías miradas con las que todos le obsequiaban. Caras de asco, de decepción, de odio... Potter cerró los ojos y desconectó del mundo. Tarde o temprano la verdad se sabría, y él no estaría allí dispuesto a perdonar a aquellos que lo habían fallado.

El recordar sus últimos instantes de libertad le habían traído a la mente algo para pensar. Phiros era el nombre de uno de los mortífagos más peligrosos de Voldemort, llamado así por que sitio al que iba, sitio que acaba incendiado, y al contrario que sus compañeros, su túnica era de un color rojo oscuro.

_No estaría mal conocerlo, hay que reconocer que tiene estilo_ –pensó.

Y soñando con fuego, se durmió.

Tuvo feroces sueños y pesadillas que harían temblar hasta al más valiente, pero Harry se obligó a dormir, esa noche y todas las que la siguieron.

Su día debía estar estructurado o si no acabaría por volverse loco. Cuando le traían el desayuno, se levantaba, comía y se ponía a hacer flexiones, aunque no duraba demasiado tiempo debido a que los dementores le arrebataban el preciado aliento. Luego intentaba rallar algo en la dura piedra, pero no encontraba nada lo suficientemente duro, ¿cómo diablos lo había hecho Sirius, comía de nuevo y llegaba el momento más importante del día, el repasar mentalmente todos los conocimientos aprendidos durante el último año y formar poco a poco un plan de escape que lo llevase lejos de allí. No podía ser solo un intento, pues entonces ya no habría posibilidad de un segundo, tenía que ser perfecto.

Y con ese plan diario, las semanas y los meses pasaron, fortaleciendo al joven prisionero psíquicamente y debilitándolo físicamente, pronto quedaría reducido a un puñado de piel y huesos. Pero eso no le impedía seguir diseñando la manera de escapar de allí, ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no se había convertido en animago?

Pero ese era un pensamiento que no lo llevaba a ninguna parte, tan solo a alimentar a los dementores con su culpa.

-Que aburrimiento –soltó después de un rato mirando al techo. Estaba tumbado en la cama, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza contando las infinitas manchas de humedad que había, pero eso ya lo había hecho demasiadas veces, necesitaba encontrar otro entretenimiento.

-Es lo que tiene estar aquí -interrumpió una voz rasposa, como si la persona llevara mucho tiempo sin hablar.

Harry dio un brinco, sobresaltado. Hacía demasiado que no oía la voz de nadie que no fueran sus padres a causa de los dementores, y la verdad es que era un alivio escuchar a alguien vivo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó de nuevo la voz. Harry pegó la oreja a la pared, del otro lado se oía una respiración entrecortada que esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Harry Potter –contestó finalmente.

El prisionero de al lado soltó un silbido.

-Valla valla Potter, siempre nos encontramos en las situaciones más extrañas ¿no crees?

-¿Me conoces? ¿Quién eres? ¡Habla! –exigió.

-¿Quien voy a ser, Potter? Pues Lucius Malfoy, para entretenerle a usted durante su estadía en la maravillosa isla paradisíaca de Azkaban –replicó el otro con una risita que acabó en un fuerte ataque de tos.

Harry se quedó paralizado. ¿Tenía como compañero de celda a Lucius Malfoy?

-Que suerte la mía –murmuró.

-Pues la verdad es que si. Hablar conmigo evitará que te vuelvas loco, aunque igual ya estás loco y sigues pensando que estas cuerdo o igual...

-O igual yo soy el único cuerdo en un mundo de locos –acabó Potter.

-Exacto –aplaudió el mortífago- Veo que aun puedes pensar, eso es bueno. Y dime Harry, puedo llamarte Harry ¿no? Si, supongo que sí, entre presos hay confianza, ¿Qué hace el niño dorado aquí?

Al ojiverde le daba igual como le llamase mientras le llamase, por muy fastidiosa que hubiera considerado antes la presencia de Lucius, ahora la agradecía tanto como su cuerpo agradecería un buen baño.

-Maté a Snape cuando descubrí que era un espía –dijo sin inmutarse. Malfoy soltó una risita y su compañero empezó a preguntase sobre la salud mental del rubio.

-Mejor. No me caía bien. Demasiado cercano al Lord –después de esto, el silencio volvió a mediar entre los viejos enemigos.

Harry cerró los ojos y se imaginó lejos de aquella cárcel maldita.

_**& & &**_

Los meses siguieron pasando y su relación con Lucius Malfoy se hizo cada vez más estrecha. Charlaban sobre cualquier tema que se les ocurría, Harry le había contado sobre los continuos ataques de Voldemort y sobre lo dicho por Snape aquella noche, y Lucius su iniciación como mortífago y algún que otra misión que había tenido que cumplir. Pero cuando los dementores se iban a hacer la ronda el rubio le enseñaba nuevos hechizos y maldiciones, le explicaba la teoría con tal detalle que cuando consiguiese una varita estaba seguro de poder realizarlos perfectos.

-La magia negra es el poder absoluto. Si la dominas, dominarás la tierra y el cielo, la vida y la muerte, serás un dios. Tanto los ángeles como los demonios se doblegarán ante ti. Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis cabalgarán a tus órdenes... Porque la magia negra lo es todo, Harry.

Potter escuchaba a Lucius embelesado, fascinado por sus palabras. Su arrogancia y su vanidad, a si como su ambición habían crecido hasta límites insospechables, alimentadas por el fanatismo de Malfoy al hablar sobre su Lord, las artes Oscuras y todo lo prohibido en general. Día a día se convencía de que su lugar estaba junto a Voldemort, lejos de Dumbledore y todo aquello que en otra vida había amado tanto. Pero eso se había acabado. Lucius lo había cautivado al hablar de la belleza de la Causa y sabía que si Voldemort le ofrecía un lugar en sus filas no rechazaría la oportunidad, pues tan solo el heredero de Slytherin podía propiciarle aquello que ansiaba su corazón: poder y venganza, y aunque tuviese que vender su alma al diablo, lo conseguiría.

Solía obligar a Lucius a contarle historias sobre Voldemort y a repetirlas una y otra vez hasta que se las aprendía de memoria.

Una noche, después de una dura lección, Lucius permaneció pensativo unos instantes. Dándole vueltas a algo que llevaba rondando por su cabeza demasiado tiempo.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste la mano de mi hijo, Harry?

La voz de su compañero lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Esbozó una media sonrisa al recordar aquel episodio que no había sido más que una de tantas casualidades que lo llevaron por el traicionero camino de Dumbledore.

-Porque aún no había llegado la hora de que me cayera la venda de los ojos.

El mortífago permaneció callado unos segundos, luego volvió a retomar la conversación.

-La próxima vez que lo veas ofrécesela tú.

-Me rechazará.

-Lo se –replicó inmediatamente- Pero se acabará creando un vínculo entre vosotros, lo presiento...

Harry dejó que hablase sin escucharlo realmente. Últimamente estaba perdiendo la capacidad de concentrarse, atribuyéndolo al poder putrefacto de los dementores.

-Mi señor va a venir a buscarme –dijo Lucius feliz, cambiando de tema bruscamente.

-A Voldemort le das igual, fracasaste en tu misión Malfoy, en el caso de que venga a buscarte, ¿crees que te recibirá de rositas? –dijo con maldad. Su alma se volvía más oscura a medida que pasaba más tiempo en ese antro y el deseo de dañar, incluso a aquel que lo ayudaba a mantenerse vivo, le corroía la sangre.

-Más vale una muerte lenta, que estar muerto en vida. No temo el sufrimiento, Harry

Potter cabeceó en señal de asentimiento, aunque el otro no podía verlo. También él lo prefería, pero no tendrían esa suerte y no valía la pena pensar en eso. Si conseguían salir lo tendrían que hacer por su propia cuenta. Voldemort no se arriesgaría en un nuevo ataque a la prisión, pues desde la última fuga masiva, hacía ya dos años los hechizos de protección habían aumentado aún más. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la cena.

-Esto es asqueroso. Deberían tener un libro de reclamaciones, ni cubiertos ponen ya en este sitio.

Lucius soltó una seca carcajada al escucharlo.

-¿Sabías que la razón de que no los halla es tu querido padrino? Desde su fuga se come con la mano. Se dice que Sirius utilizó los cuchillos, previamente hechizados para que no cortaran carne viva para gravar en esa misma celda que ocupas tu ahora algo que nunca le hizo olvidar quien era.

-Tú no estabas en Azkaban cuando Sirius escapó, ¿como puedes saberlo? –Harry no dudaba de lo que hubiera dicho Malfoy fuera cierto, no tenía porque mentirle.

-Bellatrix Lestrange.

La magia del adolescente se disparó al escuchar ese nombre de labios del mortífago y el odio abrumó sus sentidos.

Apoyó una mano en la pared, encontrando un punto de apoyo en la fría piedra. Las chispas se deslizaron de su mano al negro muro provocando que Lucius, que estaba recostado en este desde el otro lado soltase un grito de dolor.

-No se odia mientras se menosprecia, Potter. No se odia más que a un igual o a un superior. Piénsalo.

La ronca voz del adulto resonó en sus oídos al mismo tiempo que la de su padre. Los dementores volvían a sus posiciones.

_Es él..._

Pero la frase dicha por Lucius le taladraba el cerebro, él era superior a Lestrange, por lo que no podía odiarla, tan solo _aplastarla_ cuando llegase el momento. Pero ese era un pensamiento agradable y los dementores no tardaron en arrebatárselo, provocando que la demencia volviese a él.

_Coge a Harry y vete..._

De repente, una extraña sensación, ya casi olvidada se apoderó de el, y en el mismo momento la cicatriz empezó a arderle.

Felicidad.

Voldemort estaba feliz. Y si Voldemort estaba feliz, Dumbledore sufría. Y como el sentimiento no le pertenecía a él los guardianes de Azkaban no podían absorberla, pues tan solo se trataba de una proyección mental.

_Corre Lily..._

Sus poderes estaban fuera de control ante la mezcla de emociones, los dementores acababan con él inexorablemente, la razón se le escapaba de las manos, si sobrevivía acabaría loco. Loco, como todos los que le rodeaban.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y el catre de hierro, que estaba anclado al suelo se desprendió de pronto y saltó contra el techo. Se pegó a una esquina de la pared y se acurrucó allí, pasándose los brazos alrededor de las rodillas flexionadas.

-Ya están aquí muchacho. Déjate llevar por el calor de lo oscuro Harry, acepta tu oscuridad y deja que las sombras te posean... acepta renacer.

Rió. Una risa macabra que lo hacía levitar en el aire aunque él no lo percibiese. Al mismo tiempo que la puerta de su celda se abría con un chirrido y de la nada aparecía una gran llamarada de fuego. Bajó los párpados, tanto tiempo acostumbrado a la oscuridad que la luminosidad de las llamas lo dañaba.

Entre las lenguas de fuego avanzaba un encapuchado en rojo.

-Phiros.

El mortífago permaneció quieto unos segundos, mientras las ascuas continuaban lamiendo su, al parecer, ignífuga túnica. Apreció la demacrada figura que levitaba ante él como si del mismismo ángel caído se tratase. El pelo negro y rebelde, caía suelto y sucio sobre los hombros, la camisa yacía olvidada en un rincón, lo que permitía ver al recién llegado el delgado torso desnudo del prisionero. Los ojos, de nuevo abiertos, resplandecían como esmeraldas fundidas ante el calor de las llamas. Era una imagen espectral. Sonrió, oculto bajo la roja capucha y respondió al saludo.

-Harry Potter.

Varios mortífagos pasaron por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la celda de Malfoy, para proceder a liberarlo a él también.

-Una sola oportunidad –susurró el encapuchado- ¿Quién es el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos?

Harry descendió, y con suavidad posó sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo. La magia aún lo dominaba.

–Yo –Phiros se quedó estupefacto. Jamás se hubiera esperado esa respuesta. En su opinión solo había dos posibles contestaciones a esa pregunta: lord Voldemort o Albus Dumbledore.

La réplica de Potter no era ni correcta ni equivocada, así que decidió que su señor determinase la conclusión.

Harry vio como el mortífago titubeaba y después le lanzaba algo que atrapó entre las manos por puro reflejo. En cuanto lo tocó una multitud de brillantes colores se cernió alrededor de él, mientras notaba que su poder volvía a descender hasta los niveles normales.

Un minuto después los colores habían desaparecido y caía de rodillas ante un gran trono de mármol negro.

Sabiendo a quien se encontraría allí sentado alzó la cabeza con cautela pero sin sumisión.

-Salve Lord Voldemort, heredero de Slytherin y mi libertador. Estoy en deuda con vos, señor –la voz que salió de su garganta era una completamente distinta a la que tenía en Azkaban, raposa y áspera, esta era clara y transparente y el tono de voz se le había agravado. Su magia se había liberado.

Encontró sus propios ojos con los rojizos que lo observaban divertidos y sonrió el también mientras revisaba sus barreras mentales. Tenía ciertos secretos que no le convenía que el lord supiera.

-Salve Harry Potter, la deuda quedará saldada. Y ahora, álzate junto a mí y venga la injuria cometida.

Obedeciendo, se levantó con cuidado, pero a medio caminó se derrumbó, las fuerzas se le habían agotado por completo. Voldemort se levantó para agarrarlo y paró su caída.

-¡Elfo!

Un elfo doméstico se apareció con un chasquido y dirigió temblorosas miradas al señor Tenebroso.

-Que coma cuanto quiera, que se bañe y que se vista. Luego dale una poción recuperadora y otra para dormir sin sueños.

-Sss... si señor. Cc... como el amo diga.

Cuando vio ante si todo tipo de manjares y una multitud de elfos que se peleaban por atenderlo, supo que la hora de la venganza había llegado. Bebió con avidez de un vaso de agua fría y cristalina, mientras que un único y reconfortante pensamiento ocupaba su mente.

_Era libre..._


	2. Liberado

**Respondiendo a varios reviews: El fic contendra un leve slash en el tercer y ultimo capitulo por mandado del reto, si teneis alguna queja a mis niñas por favor (Aykasha-peke y EugeBlack) que yo no me responsabilizo de nada xD.**

**La marca que caracteriza a Harry en el fic, la creamos en conjunto las dos lokas de arriba y yo, por lo que si alguien ha leído "Dominus Mors" o "Renovatio" que sepa que no es plagio, es de mutuo acuerdo.**

**Para ti Patry! Felicidades wapisima!tkm**

**LIBERADO**

_Un alma corrompida..._

Lentamente, disfrutando de la sensación de caminar descalzo sobre la fría obsidiana negra que era el suelo se desplazó hasta las habitaciones de lord Voldemort.

Las pociones que el lord Oscuro le había dado habían causado milagros en él, era verdad que todavía estaba terriblemente delgado y desgastado físicamente, pero su mente y sus poderes estaban como nuevos.

Con dos golpes secos llamó a la oscura puerta de madera que llevaba al despacho público del lord; pocos segundos después un hombre entrado en los treinta, de pelo azabache y ojos escarlatas abrió, haciendo pasar a su huésped con una cruel sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-Te noto favorablemente cambiado, Potter –saludó el adulto.

Harry, sonriendo para sus adentros, asintió.

-Y no soy el único –la noche anterior no había tenido tiempo suficiente para fijarse en Voldemort, pero ahora que si lo tenía admiró discretamente el formado cuerpo de su señor.

El sonido de un cuerpo deslizándose por el suelo llamó su atención, Nagini, la poderosa y letal serpiente se acercaba a ellos bailando una sinuosa danza.

-Recordarás a Nagi, supongo –dijo el lord mientras recogía al reptil y lo enredaba en su regazo.

Harry, que no se había perdido un segundo de la escena, asintió nuevamente tomando asiento en una de las confortables butacas que decoraban la sala. Voldemort se colocó enfrente, al otro lado del robusto escritorio sobre el que se amontonaban decenas de papeles.

-Phiros me ha dicho que has osado desafiarme...

No se alteró ni hizo el más mínimo movimiento, tan solo dejó que el mago continuara hablando.

-Me ha dicho que anoche, mientras asediábamos Azkaban te proclamaste como el mejor mago de la historia -el lord hizo una pausa, acarició el cuerpo de su temible mascota y después de tomar una calmada bocanada de aire prosiguió- ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Me desafías incluso antes de someterte a mi servició?

El prófugo se tomó unos segundo para responder. Esa afirmación no era del todo cierta, sí era el mago más grande de todos los tiempos, pero por desgracia para su ego compartía el puesto con alguien más, un alguien que estaba sentado enfrente suya.

-Ya veo... –dijo de nuevo Voldemort antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Harry no lo interrumpió, había aprendido a callarse y a controlarse, a elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras y a estar alerta en cualquier situación. En esos momentos su mente estaba totalmente en blanco, no había sido un descuido el que Voldemort penetrase en su mente hacía unos instantes, él mismo le había dejado libre la entrada, pero bajo estrictas restricciones.

-Tú deseas algo que yo puedo darte tan solo si unimos fuerzas, pero yo no trabajaré contigo, Potter, a menos que me des la garantía de que no me traicionarás –dijo al fin.

El ojiverde ni se inmutó, tan solo ascendió su brazo izquierdo y se remangó la túnica.

-No me importa recibir la marca si con eso consigo lo que quiero, mas no me arrodillaré de nuevo ante ti, una profecía nos señala como iguales y así será -respondió. Una pequeña chispa de ira resplandeció durante un momento en los ojos del lord, pero desapareció casi al instante, para ser remplazada por una nueva sonrisa.

Ese era el único secreto que jamás sabría el heredero de Slytherin, el completo contenido de la profecía. No, Voldemort nunca sabría que tan solo ellos podían acabar el uno con el otro, esa era la única forma que le quedaba para protegerse.

Se aliaría con el Diablo, pero no se sometería a él.

Voldemort lo miraba ahora con aburrimiento y algo de diversión.

-Como quieras –accedió- Pero será mejor que comiences a entrenarte cuanto antes. No saldrás de la fortaleza hasta que te recuperas completamente.

El joven mago sonrió, su primera sonrisa sincera desde que había sido encarcelado, el rostro se le aniñó de repente, y por un segundo Tom Riddle volvió a ver al decidido muchacho que lo enfrentó tras el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Quién será mi instructor? –preguntó el niño-que-vivió.

-Tengo entendido que trabaste relación con Lucius durante tu estadía en prisión. Cuando termine su castigo se pondrá a tus órdenes, mientras tanto explora la mansión e intenta no meterte en líos, hay gente que aún te guarda rencor.

Con todas las emociones sufridas casi se había olvidado de su rubio amigo, que lo había ayudado en unos de los peores momentos de su vida, así como él le había ayudado también. En verdad lo lamentaba, pero no podía hacer nada.

Se levantó de su asiento y justo cuando abría la puerta para abandonar el despacho, Voldemort lo llamó de nuevo.

-Y Harry... bonitos zapatos –el aludido sonrió y se encogió de hombros inocentemente mientras sobre sus pies descalzos aparecían unas cómodas deportivas negras.

Salió del despacho no sabiendo exactamente adonde ir. Cuando se había despertado, el elfo doméstico de la noche anterior le había explicado como llegar hasta Voldemort pero ahora que ya lo había visto no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

-Debo reconocer Potter, que si me llegan a decir hace dos años que te encontraría aquí me hubiese reído y con ganas. Pero ahora... no se porqué pero no me sorprende –susurró una fría voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró con parsimonia, saboreando las palabras de su antiguo enemigo. Draco Malfoy, tan arrogante y altivo como siempre se encontraba a unos pocos pasos de él, recostado de forma elegantemente descuidada contra la pared.

-Hola a ti también, Malfoy -saludó.

El ojigris sonrió de medio lado pero no dijo nada, lo observaba calmadamente, evaluándolo.

-Si sigues todo recto y luego bajas las escaleras de caracol llegarás a uno de los salones principales- iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse cuando lo detuvo la imperiosa voz de Potter.

-¡Malfoy! –el moreno le ofrecía la mano, como él mismo se la había ofrecido hacía siete años. Estuvo tentado de aceptarla pero en el último segundo se detuvo y se volteó completamente.

Harry observó como el antiguo Slytherin se alejaba por uno de los corredores y no pudo reprimir un último comentario.

-El orgullo es un lujo caro, Draco. Cuídate de él –el rubio se detuvo pero no se giró, después de un segundo volvió a retomar su marcha, tan altivo y seguro como siempre.

Harry tan solo sonrió y negó divertido. Draco era igual a Lucius, sin duda su amistad sería fuerte y duradera. Ya estaba deseando el día en que los muggles temblaran ante su sola aparición, el Ying y el Yang, los dos ángeles de la muerte.

La Mansión Riddle, antigua residencia del padre y los abuelos de Voldemort, se había convertido en una fortaleza inexpugnable de la que nadie entraba y salía sin permiso expreso del lord. Decorada con un gusto exquisito, la mansión sería el refugio ideal para cualquier amante del arte como lo era, aunque costase creerlo, el señor Tenebroso. En la Biblioteca, dividida en varias secciones, se encontraban las obras maestras de los dos mundos, como las obras completas de Shakespeare y Cervantes (pertenecientes a la parte muggle) o las "Crónicas de Rowena Ravenclaw", detallada autobiografía de la cofundadora de Hogwarts.

Cada mortífago, aun a costa de poseer su propia casa tenía en la mansión unas habitaciones destinadas a él o ella y su familia que contaban con todo lujo de comodidades, así como un elfo doméstico enteramente a su servicio.

Los terrenos de los Riddle se extendían hasta Little Hangleton, lugar donde estaba situada la mansión, y alrededores. Esto incluía más de la mitad del pueblo, el viejo cementerio y una antigua iglesia románica, empleada fundamentalmente para rituales y ceremonias de iniciación.

Harry, que había estado dando vueltas durante horas por las diferentes propiedades se vio sorprendido al escuchar unas risas provenientes de una habitación no muy lejana a él. Se acercó hasta unas dobles puertas y cuando llegó hasta ellas las abrió sin dudar.

Se trataba de una reunión de mortífagos pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, y para su desgracia el primer rostro que identificó fue el de su declarada enemiga: Bellatrix Lestrange, que se había quedado muda al verlo aparecer. El resto de los presentes permanecieron expectantes.

Bella, que durante su último encuentro se veía desastrosa, había ganado peso y fortalecido los músculos, volvía a poseer esas curvas peligrosas y esa temida belleza que antaño había vuelto locos a todos los hombres con los que se había cruzado. Su negra melena volvía a estar brillante y lustrosa, y caía como una cascada sobre su espalda desnuda.

Era hermosa, como lo había sido en su día su padrino, aquel que había muerto bajo las manos misma de su prima, bajo la sangre de sus sangre.

El corazón le empezó a palpitar con furia y los labios se movieron inconscientemente susurrando sin palabras una maldición prohibida que hizo estremecerse a la veterana mortífaga.

Ella era la única mujer presente en ese mundo claramente dominado por hombres y Harry se sorprendió admirando secretamente su determinación y su fuerza de voluntad por tener el valor de enfrentarse a las reglas establecidas.

Aún así, el daño que le había causado la mortífaga era irrevocable, y tarde o temprano pagaría por ello. Sin embargo, mientras tanto era hora de comportarse como era debido.

-Caballeros, señorita... disculpen la interrupción.

Los mortífagos, estupefactos ante la repentina cordialidad del que había sido su más acérrimo enemigo no hicieron otra cosa más que asentir y responder al saludo, al fin y al cabo, lo habían educado para ser los perfectos anfitriones hasta en las más insólitas situaciones.

-Me alegro de verte por aquí, Harry –esa voz... el aludido no pudo evitarlo, sonrió y buscó con la mirada a su interlocutor, que se mantenía culto entre sus compañeros.

Lentamente, los mortífagos se fueron apartando uno a uno, siendo Bellatrix la primera en hacerlo, creando un estrecho pasillo que terminaba en el misterioso conversador, que estaba cómodamente recostado en un sillón con un vaso del mejor whiskey de malta en la mano.

-Hola Lucius –replicó el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Lucius Malfoy, aun a pesar de ir vestido con sus mejores ropas se veía horrible. Tenía marcadas unas profundas ojeras que oscurecían su rostro y estaba terriblemente delgado. El brillo de los ojos destacaba por su ausencia. El perenne desprecio y arrogancia que incluso su hijo había heredado, había desaparecido, dejando paso al cansancio.

Azkaban no perdonaba a nadie.

-El lord me ha dicho que te entrene... –el rubio disimuló un ligero estremecimiento al mencionar a su amo- ...así que cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos –apuró su copa y se levantó de un ágil salto. Harry reconoció los efectos de las pociones recuperadoras que el mismo se había tomado.

Con un gesto de cabeza Malfoy despidió al resto de los mortífagos, que reticentes de dejar a su recién recuperado amigo con el chico Potter se mantuvieron en sus sitios.

-Ya habéis oído, señores, cada serpiente a su madriguera –intervino Bellatrix dando una sonora palmada al aire y lanzando una gélida mirada a los presentes, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron tras la desaparición de Lestrange, Lucius, que había permanecido observando atentamente las reacciones de su ahora pupilo con respecto a la mortífaga, soltó:

-Era su trabajo Harry. No la juzgues por lo que hizo en el pasado, ahora estáis en el mismo bando.

Los labios de Harry se crisparon en una escéptica sonrisa.

-Puede ser –el tono no admitía réplica y el mortífago no insistió más en el tema.

Salieron juntos del salón y se encaminaron hacia las habitaciones del rubio, donde Lucius aseguraba podrían trabajar con la garantía de no ser interrumpidos. Recorrieron tantos corredores y atravesaron tantos pasadizos secretos que Harry, que poseía una excelente memoria creyó que ni en un millón de años podría aprenderse donde quedaba cada sitio.

Caminaban rápido y sin apenas hablar. De vez en cuando Harry preguntaba algo con intención de entablar una conversación pero el otro, no muy dispuesto a la labor contestaba con monosílabos.

Un furtivo lloro captó la atención de los dos prófugos que se miraron entre ellos interrogantemente. Unos pasos por delante de ellos, un pequeño niño de siete u ocho años lloraba desconsolado por la pérdida de su juguete favorito.

No se detuvieron, pero cuando pasaron junto a él aminoraron un poco el paso, incapaces de mantenerse al margen de la situación.

El crío estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las pequeñas manos sobre el rostro, intentando ocultar las lágrimas.

Harry aún a pesar de que el niño lo estaba conmoviendo no hizo siquiera el amago de acercarse a él, en Azkaban se le habían borrado definitivamente los últimos vestigios de humanidad. Lucius, en cambio, acarició cariñosamente la cabeza castaña del pequeño y tras susurrar unas palabras en su oído que Harry no pudo escuchar el muchacho se levantó y corriendo se perdió por un corredor transversal.

Potter sonrió, ganándose una reprimenda del rubio.

-Primera lección Harry: No te rías nunca de las lágrimas de un niño. Todos los dolores son iguales.

El ojiverde sintió una sacudida en el corazón pero asintió quedamente y sin más palabras reanudaron su camino.

Las habitaciones que Malfoy compartía con Narcisa eran confortables y espaciosas, pero claramente no estaban diseñadas para vivir permanentemente sino para ocultase durante tiempos de guerra.

Los muebles eran cómodos y estilosos aún a pesar de ser extremadamente sencillos. Lucius se sentó en un cómodo sofá y animó a Harry a colocarse junto a él.

-Bien... aunque veo que has ganado un gran autocontrol durante estos últimos meses, no tienes todavía el temple necesario para frenar tu magia.

-Eh...

-No me des excusas. Tras nueve meses teniéndote en la celda de al lado te aseguro que conozco perfectamente tus brotes de poder, y el de hace un rato con Bella tampoco me ha pasado desapercibido –interrumpió duramente.

Potter, que durante los últimos tiempos se había vuelto orgulloso como un Slytherin sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y bajó la cabeza, abochornado. Sabía que Malfoy solo quería ayudarlo, que no lo pretendía humillar, y tal vez fuera esa seguridad lo que había evitado que descargase un cruciatus sobre el mortífago.

-Comenzaremos con lo básico. Meditación: yoga, taichi etc. Cuando tengas pleno control de tus facultades físicas y psíquicas comenzaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento.

Condujo a su alumno hacia una gran alfombra persa en color crudo y lo hizo sentarse en posición de loto.

-Y ahora... olvídate de todo y entra en contacto con tu yo interior... –aunque las palabras sonaban parecidas a las dichas por Trelawney, Lucius ponía tanta pasión y dulzura en ellas que incitaba a obedecerlo, a cerrar los ojos y desprenderse del mundo...

La aterciopelada voz del fugitivo se perdía en la lejanía y mientras, Harry se hundía más y más en su mente sintiendo como a medida que avanzaba se vaciaba de recuerdos, emociones y pensamientos. Se sentía por primera vez en su vida absoluta y completamente libre.

_**& & &**_

Los meses pasaron y el entrenamiento al que lo sometía el patriarca de los Malfoy continuaba inexorable. Harry no sabía cual era el límite de duración pero confiaba en que el día no quedara muy lejano.

Voldemort le devolvió su varita (que había rescatado del ministerio poco tiempo después de su encarcelamiento) previamente hechizada para que no se pudieran rastrear ninguno de los encantamientos que salieran de ella.

Tras la meditación, que seguía practicando cada mañana durante varias horas, Harry había aprendido Auto-Defensa muggle y todo tipo de artes marciales. Perfeccionó la oclumancia y legeremancia y después pasaron a los hechizos y encantamientos, subiendo poco a poco el nivel de dificultad y la intensidad del ataque, llegando finalmente a las ansiadas Artes Oscuras.

El continuo repaso de antiguos conocimientos que había efectuado en Azkaban y las clases teóricas que le había impartido el rubio durante su estadía, habían dado excelentes resultados, ya que Harry nada más pensar en una maldición la efectuaba con total perfección. No importaba que maldición le echaran, Harry las contrarrestaba todas con ágiles movimientos de varita y elegantes florituras, como burlándose de sus adversarios mientras a su vez mandaba maldiciones incapaces de bloquear.

Lucius era bueno, si, pero Harry era mejor.

Los mortífagos a los que se había enfrentado, tales como Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov o Augustus Rockwood, hombres temidos en el mundo entero, tras haber sido fácilmente derrotados por el adolescente lo habían llegado a calificar de imparable.

El mismo Voldemort en persona había luchado varias veces contra él, y aunque no se podía decir que había perdido tampoco podía alardear de haber ganado. Tras una cruenta batalla de varias horas, donde las maldiciones y conjuros volaron de un lado a otro sin cesar, ambos magos se habían declarado vencedores en un justo empate.

-Harry... –llamó el rubio mientras su pupilo observaba en una falsa calma la luna llena.

-Lo se, Lucius –contestó el moreno sin girarse.

El rubio, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello, suspiró:

-Ha sido un honor servirle, mi señor. Cuando me necesite, no dude en llamar –Harry se giró justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo inclinarse ante él y luego desaparecerse de sus propias habitaciones.

Una vez solo, Harry se permitió soltar una oscura carcajada y de nuevo mirando hacia la luna murmuró:

-No tienes ni idea de lo que se te viene encima, Dumbledore. Mañana seré marcado de una vez por todas, y una vez lo esté, conocerás el verdadero significado de un reinado de terror.

_**& & &**_

Entró en la sala del trono, la habitación en la que había aparecido por primera vez, con pasos firmes y seguros, y sin mirar siquiera a los lados de la sala, donde se agrupaba el Círculo Interno caminó directo a lord Voldemort, que descansaba sobre el frío asiento de mármol negro, con Nagini enroscada alrededor de él.

-_Es bello, amo... y oscuro..._ –silbó la sierpe al verlo llegar.

-Milord... –saludó sin miedo alguno. La mirada escarlata se clavó en él pero Harry no hizo nada para esquivarla, dejó que el heredero de Slytherin continuara haciendo su examen visual mientras él se ocupaba de saludar al reptil, que tampoco lo perdía de vista un segundo- _Hola Nagi, me alegra ver que soy de tu agrado._

Voldemort lo miró sorprendido durante un instante, y luego, satisfecho con los cambios que se habían operado en el que se convertiría en unos instantes en su mano derecha, asintió y con la gracilidad de un príncipe se levantó y habló para todos los presentes.

-Hoy supone la Caída definitiva del Reinado de la Luz y la Resurrección de la Oscuridad. Con la unión de Harry Potter a nuestras filas, seremos invencibles... Extiende tu brazo, Potter y demuestra tu lealtad.

Harry hizo lo que le decían sin inmutarse. Su rostro se había convertido en una fría máscara de impasibilidad.

Voldemort extendió la varita, aquella que era gemela de la suya y suavemente la apoyó sobre su antebrazo izquierdo.

Luego un murmullo inteligible, una luz cegadora y dolor. Un dolor tan agudo como la mas sádica de las torturas, como la peor de las picaduras, como el mas poderoso de los cruciatus... Pero Harry, consciente de que era la estrella del espectáculo, apretó los dientes y tal como Lucius le había enseñado vació su mente de todo sentimiento.

Cuando por fin el dolor amainó y pudo observar su marca miró a su señor interrogante. En vez de la usual Marca Tenebrosa, en su brazo se perfilaba el tatuaje de una serpiente negra aprisionando a un fénix envuelto en llamas.

-Sufre al traidor –murmuró Voldemort como toda respuesta, acompañando la escueta frase con un guiño cómplice.

Y Harry comprendió. Voldemort lo ponía a su servicio, pero no lo convertía en mortífago. Con el tatuaje acaba de otorgarle una nueva marca, ahora solo necesitaba un nombre, e igual que el fénix del que se burlaba resurgiría de sus cenizas.

-No encontrarás un nombre que provoque más pavor que el de Harry Potter –dijo Voldemort leyendo sus pensamientos. Aún habiendo perfeccionado al máximo la oclumancia la conexión que mantenía con el lord se había estrechado en los últimos meses lo que les permitía estar en contacto telepáticamente.

Potter asintió, orgulloso. Su venganza se acercaba, y el fin de los que lo habían traicionado también.

-¡Phiros! –uno de los mortífagos, aquel que poseía una capa roja como el fuego, se separó de la fila y se acercó a su señor.

-A sus órdenes, milord –dijo arrodillándose al lado de Harry, que se mantenía de pie, observando con curiosidad y sorpresa al encapuchado. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar estando plenamente consciente y se había dado cuenta de que la voz no pertenecía a un hombre, sino a una mujer.

-Es hora de que te reveles, Harry ya es completamente de los nuestros –Voldemort le ofreció la mano a la mortífaga para levantarse y mirando de reojo a Harry sonrió.

-_Me pregunto como reaccionará..._

_-Shhh querida, recuerda que nos entiende_ –Nagini enmudeció y asintió solemnemente ante la mirada cada vez más confusa de Harry.

Las delicadas manos de la mortífaga se deslizaron fuera de los pliegues de la túnica y apartó la pesada capa roja de un tirón.

Harry, estupefacto permaneció callado, analizando la inverosímil situación.

Una Ginevra Molly Weasley de casi diecisiete años, con el cabello rojo fuego suelto sobre los hombros lo miraba de forma retadora. Sus rasgos, antes dulces se habían vuelto duros y el pequeño cuerpecito aniñado poseía ahora todos los atributos de una joven mujer otorgándole una belleza salvaje y peligrosa.

-Hola Ginny. Es bueno verte entre los vivos –dijo finalmente sin emoción alguna.

Ginny o Phiros asintió, pero no llegó a sonreír.

-Mi señor, está todo listo –dijo volviéndose de nuevo al lord.

-Entonces, idos. No Harry, tú quédate. No es tu momento aún, espera la llamada –Voldemort despidió a todos los mortífagos, incluida la pequeña Weasley que desapareció envuelta en llamas, quedándose solo con la compañía de Harry y Nagi, que abandonando el regazo de su señor se paseaba ahora por entre las piernas del prófugo.

-Es tu amante –afirmó.

Riddle sonrió.

-Yo no me puedo permitir amantes, Harry. Simplemente nos acostamos de vez en cuando. Tal vez un día... quieras unirte –invitó con voz sugerente.

Harry no pudo contestar, la marca había empezado a arderle de nuevo furiosamente y tras una mirada al lord comprendió que era hora de marchar, que por fin estaba preparado para abandonar la fortaleza.

Hizo una leve inclinación y se desapareció. Tom sonrió interiormente y lo siguió.

_**& & &**_

Aparecieron en una calle en ruinas, llena de heridos y cadáveres. Algunos mortífagos seguían torturando a algún que otro muggle que chillaba desesperado pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Potter y Voldemort, sino el enorme boquete que aparecía en uno de los escaparates en los que a duras penas se podía leer _Purge & Dowse S.A._

Harry sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no de miedo, sino de regocijo.

San Mungo había caído.

Voldemort a su lado, observó orgulloso las reacciones del joven y luego alzando la varita al estrellado cielo invocó:

_-¡MORSMORDRE!_

La marca tenebrosa quedó suspendida en la noche, iluminándola tétricamente.

Harry, recordando las palabras del heredero "Sufre al traidor", conjuró a su vez:

_-¡PÂTIRSTRAIT!_ –dos rayos salieron despedidos hacia el cielo, uno negro, más oscuro incluso que la noche y otro rojo, que pronto tomaron la forma de un fénix con las alas extendidas que impotente se intentaba librar del agarre mortal de la poderosa sierpe negra veteada de verde.

Las dos marcas se alzaron en el cielo majestuosas, temibles, mortales y sus dueños, a la luz mortecina de un último _Avada Kedavra,_ se desaparecieron.


End file.
